Prisoners of Darkness
by JunKing
Summary: When two King of Iron Fist competitors take a bus to get to the tournament, they find that something horribly wrong has taken place. The girls find that they arrive in a hellish town of horrors where everything present defies all logic. Will they survive?
1. Alternative Route

This story is inspired by my friend Thunderxtw's Never Turn Back. You should all read that, it's great so far.

Chapter 1: Alternative Route

"Oh no, I'm going to be disqualified from the tournament at this rate! Robert, can't you drive _any _faster?!" Lili was never a girl that could be classified as 'patient'. No, that wasn't even a word in her vocabulary, unless she was telling her servants to wait while she shopped at that extra store or two. Her father was a rich oil tycoon who spoiled his beloved daughter senseless. She didn't have to worry about anything on most days. Her father always took care of her high spending charges and credit card purchases; anything for his 'little girl'. What he didn't know, was that she took part in Martial Arts tournaments around the world. While he was away on his busy schedule, she'd sneak off in the family's private jet and test her skills in hand-to-hand combat. But if her father ever found out about it, she'd been in serious trouble.

Today was the beginning of another King of Iron Fist Tournament, a famous competition in which fighters from around the world showed off their techniques and styles; all to prove which one of them was the best fighter in the world. About a half hour ago, she had gotten off her jet from her home in Monaco, to her current location here in Japan. Now she was on her way to the tournament, anxiously awaiting the thrill of combat. One would think that a girl of eighteen years of age who spent most of her time shopping wouldn't be involved in any kind of physical blood sport. But Lili was different. She loved to fight.

"Robert, seriously, where ever did you receive you license?", she asked. Robert was her personal driver and he always got into trouble with her. He did his best all the time, but his best wasn't something that Lili was particularly interested in. In her world, only results and success pleased her. As Lili ranted on about the traffic, Robert wiped a trail of perspiration from his forehead. If he didn't make it to the tournament on time, he'd probably be fired.

"Miss Lili, I'm trying to move as fast as I can under the circumstances.", he said in a shaky voice. In the rear view mirror, he could see her blank stare burning a whole into his face. She said nothing, she only stared at him. In her mind, she was playing back his statement. _'Is he serious?'_

"Robert. Do you…_enjoy _your job?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"Do you…_wish _to continue this job?"

"Y-yes Ma'am."

"Ahh…I thought so. Hmm…do you know what happens if we don't make it on time, oh Robert dear?"

He stayed silent at her words. He wasn't sure if she actually wanted an answer or if she was simply trying to state the obvious.

"I get eliminated without even having to throw a punch. But let me say this, Robert." Just then, her voice began to intensify, making him all the more nervous. "If I get eliminated for arriving late, it will be _you _who will satisfy my desire to inflict bodily harm. Are we clear?"

Robert swallowed hard, unsure of what to do.

"I believe I asked you a question. I said, Are. We. Clear?!" Her voice boomed through the limo like that of a demon. Robert nearly vomited in anxiety. "Yes Ma'am!" He replied. Hearing himself speak, he found it odd how he always had to answer her like a soldier in the army. But if he failed at his job, that's exactly where he'd end up again. He looked up to see Lili smiling and tossing her hair oven her shoulder, lowering her window a tad to get the wind through it. She gave him a small wink before putting on her iPod. The car, which was once filled with her screams of anger, was now filled with her rendition of Dancing Forever by Jolin Tsai. Robert looked at the road ahead. Secretly, he wondered if she actually knew the lyrics for the Taiwanese song, or if she was simply applying gibberish to the melody.

Across the traffic jammed street, another young girl sat in wait. Her name was Sylvia Kwon. She was also a girl of eighteen years of age. Of Korean descent, she was a practitioner of a Martial Art called Burning Phoenix. Only certain members of her family learned this form of fighting. Even though she was adopted into a Japanese family back in the United States, her father saw her potential and decided to break the bloodline-only rule and teach her the art. As a fighter, she showed promise and a potential for complete mastery. As a girl, she showed many things. Her personality was highly abrasive, she either liked someone or she didn't.

She wasn't a fake individual either. If you happened to fall into the category of her 'Hate List', then not either a life vest would be able to pull you out. When she hated someone, she let them know. This often leads to several arguments and fights, all of which she usually always walked away the victor. Sitting at the bus stop, she wore all black with various pieces of gothic jewellery and accessories. Her long black hair had several streaks of blood red mixed in. Also a competitor in the newest tournament, she anxiously awaited her time to fight. However, unlike Lili, she was in no rush. Even if she was late, she would make damn sure that they'd accept her into the roster. Nobody would tell her otherwise, but if someone were to try, well…they wouldn't be standing long enough to argue any further.

"Why is everybody so weird here?", she said to herself as she looked around. Back home, her dark attire usually caused some heads to turn in her direction but here in Japan, she looked like a 'normal' person compared to several of the various fashion statements she had seen so far. She laughed to herself as she fixed her top, which revealed her pierced naval. Suddenly, she heard the sound of a bus driving past her. Looking over, she saw that the bus was turning down a lonely looking road.

"That better DAMN well not be the bus I'M waiting for.", she said aloud. From the looks of it, it didn't plan on turning back her way to pick her up; which would mean that she wouldn't even make it to the tournament. There was no way in hell that she was going to have sat on a fifteen hour plane ride to get to Japan, just to miss the damn bus. So with a sigh of frustration, she stood up with her suitcase and ran off towards the bus.

Back inside the limo, Lili looked over and saw Sylvia chasing after a bus. The girl looked tough and she had luggage in her hand…was she headed to the tournament? If that was the case, then maybe that bus could get her there faster than Robert could. Taking off her headphones, she opened the car door and yelled out to Robert while jumping out.

"Robert, I'm taking that bus. I expect you to deliver my belongings to the hotel where I will be staying. See you there!", she yelled before she hopped over cars and weaved through the traffic to pursue the bus. After Robert was certain she was out of earshot, he sighed with relief. "Bitch."

"YO! Wait up!!", yelled Sylvia as the bus increased it's speed. Gathering her strength, she threw her heavy suitcase at the back of the bus, hitting it with success. As expected, the bus slowed down to a halt. Sylvia retrieved her bag and headed to the door, catching her breath. Once the door opened, she stomped on the bus, staring at the driver. He didn't even look at her; he just continued to stare forward with a blank expression on his face. He was an older Japanese man with pale skin and eyes that seemed to never have the need to blink.

"Oh so what, you're not going to apologize for passing me like that?" Even though she questioned him, he still gave her no response. "You know, you're lucky I don't beat your old ass right here and now." A moment of silence passed and the air almost turned cold. Before anything else could be said, someone leaped onto the bus and slammed into Sylvia's back, nearly knocking her over.

"Jesus, will you watch where you're going?!", yelled Sylvia. On the floor behind her, Lili sat up curling her long blonde hair behind her ears. She gave the angry girl a look of disgust, prompting Sylvia's eyes to widen in surprise. "You got a problem, Barbie??"

"None whatsoever. I'll just be on my way to my seat now, if that's satisfactory with you." Lili dusted off her fashionable denim blue jeans before brushing past the other girl. Sylvia gritted her teeth and resisted the urge to reach over and tear the hairs off the snobby girl strand by strand. Instead, she turned back to the driver and cleared her throat.

"You are the driver that was coming to pick up fighters for that tournament right?" Sylvia noted that again, she received no answer. All the driver did was slowly shut the door and start driving down the lonely road again. Shaking her head, she turned to take a seat. In the middle of the bus, Lili sat still examining her nails while listening to her iPod. With a roll of her eyes, Sylvia made her way to the back of the bus and took another empty seat. Nobody but the two girls sat on the bus and it secretly bothered them. Were they that late? Choosing not to think about this, both of the girls tuned the world out as they headed into a deep fog on the road. If they only knew what was going to happen…


	2. An Accident

Chapter 2: An Accident

Sylvia looked up to see that they were still driving in a fog. It'd been nearly an hour and still, they hadn't arrived at the tournament. She leaned her head back against the cushion, wearing the hood of her black sweater over it. Then she heard a sound. It was very light at first, but as she listened more carefully, it became louder and louder. 'What the fuck?' Looking up, she realized that Lili was asleep and she had started to snore. Sylvia rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Hey yo! Barbie!", she yelled out. Lili didn't answer. In fact, she seemed to snore even louder now. Taking the cushion from behind her head, she threw it at the sleeping blonde girl. Immediately, Lili sat up and spun around, looking for the source. Her blue eyes met Sylvia's brown ones in the back of the bus, glaring back at her with no expression on her face.

"What was that for??", she asked.

"You were giving Gremlins a run for their money.", responded Sylvia. Lili scratched her head, not understanding her.

"Translation?"

"You were snoring like a beast." Sylvia leaned further back into her seat and looked out the window again, wondering where in the world they were.

"I do not snore! You clearly heard the bus and mistook it for me snoring. You should get your ears checked."

Sylvia chuckled in her seat, never looking at the other girl. "Whatever you say, Princess Bitch."

"_Excuse _me??"

"Look who needs their ears checked now."

"Listen you! I demand some respect! Do you know who you're talking to?!", cried Lili as she stood up out of her seat. Sylvia tilted her head over to observe her. She found this girl to be a bit too annoying for her own good.

"Sit down. You wouldn't want your pretty face ruined, would you?"

"Hahaha! Oh yes, as if you would even dare.", said Lili with an exaggerated laugh. Shrugging her shoulders, Sylvia stood up and started walking down the aisle towards the girl. Lili felt slightly threatened, but she still held her ground.

"You wanna see if I was bluffing or not, bitch?", asked Sylvia as she stood mere inches away from the other girl's face. Lili thought about striking her right there and then, but chose to act a bit more civilized than that.

"I do not have time to meddle with a woman like you. Save this little encounter for the tournament.", she said. Sylvia laughed in her face. She knew that she had intimidated the girl and the idea of this spoiled brat trying to act tough was hilarious to her.

"Whatever you say, Princess Bitch."

"My name is Lili and you shall address me as such!"

"Princess. Bitch. That's what I choose to 'address' you as. Besides, what kind of a name is Lili?" After Sylvia said this, she started to walk down the aisle towards the driver. Offended and somewhat embarrassed, Lili followed her.

"My real name is Emily, but everybody calls me Lili."

"Is that so? Huh, well it fits your maturity level, that's for sure.", said the dark haired Asian. Behind her, Lili's jaw hung open in shock. Never before had she met someone who wasn't intimidated by her money and status as a rich girl. Barely anyone she knew ever talked back to her, and if they did, she fired them on the spot. However, unlike her servants back in Monaco, this girl wasn't working for her.

While Lili stood shell-shocked behind her, Sylvia reached the driver and tapped his shoulder. "Dude, where are we and why haven't we reached the Mishima Hotel yet?" The driver gave her no response, he just continued to drive. His expression was just as blank as it was before.

"Hello?", said Sylvia as she flicked her index finger against the side of his head. Still, he didn't move. Although Lili wanted to get back at her, she turned her attention to the driver as well. She too noticed how unresponsive he was. She chuckled slightly to herself.

"I should have just stayed in the limo." After she spoke, Sylvia turned to her with a look of disapproval on her face. 'Stupid skank.', she thought. Just as she turned back to speak to the driver, something crashed through the windshield. Lili screamed and jumped into the seat next to her, wrapping her arms around her head to protect herself from the shards of glass flying towards her. Sylvia grunted as she was sent propelling down the aisle before colliding into another seat. The bus stopped moving completely now. They had hit something.

Seconds passed before either of the two girls made a sound. Then, Sylvia sat up rubbing the back of her head. She quickly checked her body for injuries. Luckily, she was only bruised. Meanwhile, Lili slowly removed her arms from her head and looked around, seeing if the danger was gone. It was then that a sudden smell hit her. It was copper-like and almost warm in her nose.

"Oh my fucking god…", she heard Sylvia say. Cautiously, Lili peeked out of the seat and looked down the aisle to where she was. Once she saw the expression on her face, Lili followed her eyes to the front of the bus.

…

"Oh my GOD!!", yelled the blonde haired girl once she saw it. The shattered windshield was dripping with scarlet blood. The driver had been impaled through the face by what looked to be a fallen telephone pole. As Lili's screams echoed through the air, Sylvia struggled to regain the courage to stand up. After what seemed like minutes, she felt the muscles in her legs finally respond to her. Once she stood up, she noticed a warm feeling on her face slowly traveling down to the corner of her mouth. Quickly, she dabbed her index finger against her cheek and looked at it. The driver's blood had splattered across her face. Screaming mentally, she wiped the blood off her face onto the sleeve of her black hoodie.

Lili continued to scream as she now hid behind the seat. Somehow, she thought that if she couldn't see the driver, he wouldn't be there anymore. This was the first time that she had seen a dead body and the thought of it sitting just four seats away made her feel terrified. In the back of the bus, Sylvia pressed her body against the emergency exit. She knew that she had to get out of this bus and get help. She sighed with relief once the door swung open. However, a scream escaped from her throat when she almost fell into a pit of blackness. The back of the bus was leaning off a small bridge and the entire vehicle shook. It was then that she realized the bridge was about to collapse and fall into this pit of darkness, taking her life along with it as well as Lili's. Knowing every second counted, she turned around and ran towards the front of the bus, grabbing Lili's arm and pulling her towards the door.

"NO!!", cried Lili as she saw the body again. Sylvia slammed into the door and tried to open it with all her strength. But the door wasn't going to open because it was jammed against the other side of the bridge. The only way out was over the driver's body and out the bloody windshield. Sylvia took a second to think about it but once she heard the cables start to snap on the bridge, she grabbed Lili's arm and began to climb over the pulpy corpse. Both girls screamed as the bridge started to give way near the back of the bus. Sylvia jumped out onto the ground and turned around to pull Lili out. The bus began to slant and slide slowly down the collapsing bridge, which was beginning to resemble a ramp of some sort. Lili screamed in terror as she used the driver's mutilated head as a stair to get out.

Without warning, a cold hand gripped her ankle and tried to pull her back down. "HELP!!", cried Lili. The driver's body had somehow come to life and started to tug at her leg. Sylvia pulled with all her might. While she pulled, Lili realized that she was now in the middle of a twisted game of tug-of-war.

"Kick it!", yelled Sylvia. Lili gritted her teeth and stomped her long heel through the driver's eyeball, blood and pus erupting from the socket like lava from a volcano. The grip on her ankle loosened and Sylvia yanked her out of the bus just as the bridge collapsed. They landed on the ground behind them and panted in fear and exhaustion.

"What the _fuck _was that?!", yelled Sylvia. Instead of replying, Lili grunted as she grabbed her right leg. The glass from the broken windshield had made a cut above her knee. Seeing this, Sylvia quickly removed her sweater and wrapped it around the other girl's leg.

"You've gotta keep pressure on it for awhile, otherwise you could bleed to death.", she said. Upon the mention of the word 'death', Lili's eyes widened.

"What?? I could die from this?!"

"Well, if you give it a day or two, yes.", replied Sylvia with a snort. Her sarcastic wit was beginning to return. Lili sighed and rolled her eyes.

"How could you be making jokes at a time like this? Have you no shame?"

"Oh my god Barbie, I should have left you in the damn bus and just saved myself." Sylvia dusted off her pants and stood up, looking around the foggy area for anything useful.

"You stay here. I'll go get help.", she said, beginning to walk into the fog cautiously.

"NO WAY! You are _not _leaving me here like this! Take me with you!!"

Sylvia spun around, her hair whipping around her face as she gave the injured girl a dirty look. But upon thinking about it, she was right. It wouldn't be wise to separate in this place, especially not after what just happened.

"Okay, but you're gonna walk on your own two feet.", she said. Lili groaned as she stood up.

"God, are there any other orders you'd like to give me?"

"Yeah one more. Try and keep up." The Asian girl turned and began to walk into the fog again, Lili tagging along close behind.

"By the way, my name is Sylvia. Sorry, I don't have any stupid nicknames, so just call me that."

_'Oh I could think of a few stupid nicknames to give you.'_ , thought Lili. Letting out a breath of frustration, she pushed her feelings aside and called out to the other girl. "Hey Sylvia…thank you…for saving my life."

"Wow, do you practice that sort of thing in the mirror? Sounded like you were chewing on thumb tacks.", replied Sylvia.

"Oh forget I said it then!"

"I think I see a gate. Come on, let's go."


End file.
